


Come Morning Light

by infiniteanomaly, xtremeroswellian



Category: Joan of Arcadia
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Bad Parenting, Bill and Fran Montgomery are NOT good parents, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Holidays, Hospital food is disgusting, Hurt Judith Montgomery, Hurt/Comfort, Joanith, Judith Lives, Neglect, Nightmares, Oblivious parenting, PTSD, Pain, Physical Abuse, Protective Helen Girardi, Protective Joan Girardi, Protective Will Girardi, Stab Wound, Thanksgiving, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteanomaly/pseuds/infiniteanomaly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: As Judith recovers from a crime that nearly killed her, the Girardis start to understand what her life has really been like and why she is the way she is.
Relationships: Joan Girardi & Judith Montgomery, Judith Montgomery & the Girardi Family, Judith Montgomery/Friedman, The Girardi family - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Come Morning Light

Joan started sobbing, "No! NO!" as she was suddenly and slightly roughly, pushed out of the room while doctors and nurses swarmed in, frantically working on her friend. Judith's mother, Fran, was standing next to her, in the same state. Suddenly, the high-pitched squeal stopped for a moment and Joan closed her eyes, but then they snapped open as a steady, but slow, regular rhythm started. One of the doctors said something that Joan couldn't hear, but she saw them smile. A moment later the doctor came out and went over to Fran, "Her heart stopped, most likely due to low blood pressure and internal bleeding. We're going to have to keep her on tight watch, but, if she survives the night, she should recover..." he said quietly.

Joan looked back and forth between then asked, "So...she's gonna be okay? She'll get better now?" she asked softly.

The doctor looked at her then at Fran who nodded, and the doctor said, "If she manages to hang on through the night, surviving the first 24 hours...She should recover, yes. This time, however is critical..." he said before walking away to give orders to the nurses. Joan stood there a moment then hugged Fran suddenly and hurriedly left.

She was in the hospital's small chapel, sitting in the front pew, her eyes closed. Tears were dripping down her cheeks as she silently repeated her thank you to God over and over in her mind. Finally, she couldn't stand to be away from Judith anymore and went back to the girl's room. Fran was there, looking absolutely exhausted, "Why don't you go to the nurses' station...They've got some coffee and I'll stay here until you get back...I bet you're stiff too..." Joan whispered.

"I'd really rather not leave her..." Fran whispered, fear in her eyes still.

Joan shook her head, "She'll be okay now. I'd bet anything on it...You...just gotta have a little faith..."

Fran looked at her, studying her intently, then finally she got up and left the room and Joan took her vacated chair, "Hey, Judith...You brat. Gave us all a really bad scare. I am so gonna pay you back when you're better...And you're gonna get better...I know it..." she whispered.

Judith's fingers moved a little, but her eyes didn't open. "JoJo," she murmured, her voice barely audible.

Joan started and took her hand, "Judith? Oh, my God...Jude..." she whispered, tears filling her eyes and splattering on the back of Judith's hand.

Her fingers curled around Joan's weakly and she didn't try to speak again. It hurt to breathe, let alone talk. 

Joan saw that she was hurting and stroked her hair, "Shhh. It's okay...Just-just rest, alright? Your mom went to get some coffee, she'll be right back...and we're gonna stay here with you...But you have to go back to sleep or they might kick me out...You wouldn't want that would you?" Joan said softly, with a small smile.

A faint smile touched her lips. "Definitely...not." Letting out a short breath, she let herself fall into unconsciousness, hoping she'd wake up soon.

Joan's voice choked off as she heard her friend's voice and she smiled, tears threatening again. For the millionth time, Joan thanked God again for letting Judith live. Fran came back with a steaming cup of coffee, looking a little less worn.

Joan smiled at her, "She woke up for a minute...She just went back to sleep..." Joan's smile grew, "She's gonna be okay, Mrs. Montgomery..." Joan shook her head, still smiling, "I can't tell you why I know that...just that I do..."

Fran gazed at her, her eyes still red from all the crying she'd done earlier. She shifted her gaze back to her daughter, who was sleeping. Her fingers were curled around Joan's and a faint smile touched Fran's lips at the sight. "I can't tell you what it means that..." Her voice trailed off.

Joan swallowed hard, still smiling, "I know..." she stood to move from the chair and let Fran sit back down.

"You don't," she whispered, shaking her head and holding up one hand. "Please, you should stay." 

Joan slowly sat back down, "If...you're sure..." she looked at Fran uncertainly, "I-I don't want to be in the way...If-if you want to be alone with her..."

"No, I want you to stay. And so does she." She moved to the other side of Judith's bed.

Joan nodded, "Okay..." Joan smiled again and just sat at the bedside in silence, allowing it to just rest and say everything that she and Fran couldn't.

Fran's gaze shifted from Joan to her daughter's face and then she closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. 

Joan's eyes fell closed and she slumped back in the chair, still smiling. Finally, everything was quiet as Fran and Joan slept by Judith's bedside, not even waking when a nurse came in every fifteen minutes or so to check on Judith.

***

Fran Montgomery ran a hand over her face wearily and let out a breath as she looked over to where Joan was still seated beside her daughter, holding onto Judith's hand gently. "Joan?" Her voice was very soft. 

Joan looked up from Judith, a little startled to be pulled from her reverie, "Yeah?" she whispered with a little smile.

"I need to run home and change clothes and call my husband." She hesitated, not really wanting to leave. 

Joan nodded, "Okay...well, um, why don't you leave me your cell number and I'll stay here, in case she wakes up...And I can call you..." Joan said.

"Thank you." Fran pulled out a business card with her number on it and handed it to Joan.

Joan took it and smiled, "Take as much time as you need...I know how depressing it can be to hang around a hospital, even if you really don't want to be away from whoever you're there for..." Joan murmured, thinking of after Kevin's accident.

She gazed at her daughter's friend, her eyes sad. "Yeah. I'll be back soon." Giving Joan a smile wave, she headed out of the room.

Joan sat by Judith's bed, just watching her sleep for a long time. Finally she stood and rolled her shoulders and neck, trying to work out the knots that had accumulated over the past 24 hours. She froze, mid-stretch, as she glimpsed a familiar figure through the window into the hall.

God, in the form she'd dubbed "Cute Boy," lifted a hand and waved at her as He stood outside Judith's room. 

Glancing back at Judith to make sure she was still asleep, Joan slipped out of the room and went over to Him. She stopped when she was facing him, her eyes full of emotion, but for some reason, today she couldn't meet His gaze. She bit her lip.

"Let it out, Joan," He told her very softly.

She closed her eyes and softly started to cry, releasing all the pain, tension, fear, and everything else she'd been feeling since she'd come home to find her parents sitting on the couch. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Him, "Thank You...Thank You..." she half whispered, half sobbed into His shoulder, "I-I know that doesn't mean much, that I didn't--don't deserve to still have her around and-and I-I can't...nothing will ever be enough...A-all I have i-is thank You...and I promise to never complain about Your suggestions again! I'll do every single one You want! Forever!" she said, part of her knowing that that wasn't how He worked, because He'd told her so, but also feeling such a debt of gratitude that she *had* to say it.

Joan just stayed that way a moment, holding on to God for dear life and feeling more grateful and humble than she ever had before.

He smiled faintly and just held her, letting her cry softly in His arms. "This isn't gonna be easy," He murmured.

She looked at Him, "I don't care. I'll do anything. Anything. If you want me to build a set of wings and try to fly to the moon, I'll do it..." she said softly, more serious than she'd ever been before in her life.

He smiled at her, then shook His head slightly. "That's not what I meant, Joan." He gazed in the window to see Judith looking back at them, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment before she closed her eyes once more. "There's a lot about Judith you still don't know." 

Joan frowned a little, "That's okay...I mean, she's my friend...my best friend, probably, but she doesn't know everything about me, so it makes sense I don't know everything about her..." she said, looking at Him pointedly when she mentioned that Judith didn't know everything about her, "Is that the next suggestion? Learn about my friend?" Joan asked.

"More like...be there for her," He told her softly, gazing at Joan intently. "But learning is always important, too." 

Joan's forehead furrowed a little in confusion, "Be there for her? That's easy...I mean...That's something I'd do anyway..." she murmured, looking at Him oddly, "Which You know..."

He nodded slightly, looking in the window at Judith once more. 

Joan turned a little and looked too, then turned back to Him, "Any others?" she asked, smiling a little. "I'll even take one of those metaphors..."

He smiled, but it was faint. "This is enough for now," He told her softly. "I'll be around." 

Joan nodded, "I know..." she slowly moved back to the door of the room, then turned back to Him one more time, "Thank You..." she whispered again.

God nodded at her, then turned and headed away, waving one hand over His shoulder. 

Joan watched Him go until He was barred from sight as the corridor curved around a corner and went back into the room taking a seat at Judith's bedside again, smiling contentedly. Everything was alright. Her friend was alive and would get better and, for once, God had given her a really easy suggestion.

***

"I have got to get out of this room," Judith groaned.

Joan smiled at her, "I never would've guessed. I mean, you only tried to run yesterday and didn't even make it past the nurses' station without having to sit down..." Joan teased.

"You'd do the same thing if it was you," she grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

Joan nodded, "You're right. I would..." she sobered, "But, Jude...I need you to get better soon...Can you just try to deal a little bit longer? Please? Maybe I can get them to let me take you outside in a wheelchair..." Joan suggested.

Judith sighed and leaned her head back against the pillow. "I don't wanna go outside," she murmured.

Joan frowned a little, "But you just said you were desperate to get out of here..." she sighed, "Jude...I know it's really bad, but...You were hurt seriously...I mean, I stood right outside that window and watched them try to bring you back because you'd *died*...You'd actually *died*..."

She was silent for a moment, closing her eyes. "I know, JoJo." 

Joan nodded, "Okay...So, if you don't want to go outside, where *do* you want to go? Back to school?" Joan asked.

"Ugh. I'm not that desperate." 

Joan laughed, "I didn't think so..." she became serious again, "But, really, Judith, where do you want to go?"

"To your house. Out of here, away from all these...damn doctors." 

Joan looked at her, eyebrows raised, "What about your 'angel' huh? You want to get away from him too?" she asked, eyebrow raised, remembering how fond Judith had been of that particular doctor, whom Joan knew was God.

"I haven't seen him around. I think he went on vacation." 

Joan shook her head, "Nope. He's been around. I think you've just missed him is all."

"If you say so." She opened her eyes and looked toward the door. "You know you don't have to stay here. I know you hate hospitals." 

Joan smiled, "Well, that's unchallenged, but I like you more than I hate hospitals so I can deal."

Judith was silent for a moment. "Are you cheating on Adam?" 

Joan looked at her friend in shock, startled not only by the abrupt shift in topic, but also the topic itself, "What? NO! Oh, God, Judith! No! What in the *world* gave you that idea?" she asked firmly and vehemently.

"I saw you with that guy in the hallway before." Her voice was subdued, a little distant.

Joan frowned, trying to remember, "What guy? When?"

"Really hot, tan jacket...I don't know...it was a couple days ago." 

Joan closed her eyes in partial annoyance, not really sure who or what she was annoyed with. So this is what God meant when He said that the suggestion wouldn't be easy, Joan thought. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes looking at Judith seriously, "Jude...That was just..." she sighed, not wanting to lie, but not sure if she should tell Judith the truth. She was, after all, still in the hospital.

"Was just what?" 

Joan shook her head a little, "Nothing. Nobody...It's not important. And it's not what you think," Joan said, reaching out to adjust Judith's pillows.

Judith was silent for a moment, her jaw tense for a few seconds. "Yeah. Okay." 

Joan frowned, "I'm not lying, Judith. It's not like that. I don't cheat. And even if that ever entered the realm of possibility, that guy, would most definitely *NOT* be on the list of 'Guys I Want To Cheat on Adam With'..." Joan said.

"Why not? He was pretty hot," she murmured.

Joan silently apologized to God and looked at Judith, shuddering a little, "Because it would just be really freaky and weird and just-just *wrong* on so many levels, most of which you don't get, that it grosses me out just to think about it...I mean, just...ewww!" she said, shaking her head again.

Judith frowned a little and looked at her, realizing she was serious. "What, is he like...your cousin?" 

"No. Not a cousin. It's way weirder than that...Look, can we just drop this? I'm not cheating on Adam with him or anyone else..." Joan said.

"Sure," she murmured, closing her eyes again. "I'm gettin' tired anyway." 

Joan realized that Judith didn't believe her. She could practically feel the ice solidify between them and hated it. Desperately she stood up and looked at Judith, "You want to know who that guy was? Huh?" Joan asked, her voice tinged with a little anger but more desperation and even fear.

"No." Her voice was distant and she rested one hand on her stomach, wincing a little.

Joan glared at her a little, "Ohhh! But you were so interested in it just like, thirty seconds ago! Come on! You can't tell me that you just shoved it out of your thoughts that fast!" she snapped.

"It's none of my business and I probably don't wanna know anyway." She slowly turned over on one side, biting down hard on her lower lip.

Joan walked around to the other side of the bed, "Bullshit. That never happens to you. You always want to know. Even when you should just leave it alone. Well, you've pushed and now you're gonna get what you asked for!" Joan said, tears gathering in her eyes. Fear made her heart pound. What if Judith didn't believe her? What if Judith turned on her, thought she was crazy just like everyone else had?

Her head was starting to hurt and tears pooled in her eyes but she kept them shut, not wanting Joan to see. 

"Look at me. If I'm gonna tell you this, if I'm gonna trust you enough to tell you something I've *never* told anyone else, you *are* going to look at me," Joan said sharply, more sharply than she meant to.

Judith reluctantly opened her eyes, her eyes still filled with tears. 

Joan looked back at her, tears in her own eyes, fear there too. Fear made her breath come in short gasps and her heart pound, but she still held Judith's gaze, "That guy," she said firmly, "That guy you saw me in the hall with, I wasn't, I'm *not* cheating on Adam with him. I was *thanking* him."

She shook her head slightly in non-comprehension. "For what?" 

A tear slipped down Joan's cheek as she remembered the night Judith had almost died, "You," she whispered fiercely.

"JoJo...I don't--" 

Joan took a shaky breath, "That was *God*," her chin trembled a little, "That was God and I was thanking Him for-for your life. Because you were still here, you *are* still here, when they said you weren't gonna make it...When the only doctor that would look at you was Him..." Joan said, another tear slipping down her cheek as she held Judith's gaze.

The breath caught in her throat as she stared back at Joan. For a moment she didn't know how to respond. Then it started to slowly sink it. It wasn't the first time Joan had mentioned God--it was why she'd been at what they both fondly referred to as 'Crazy Camp.' "Wait," she whispered, wincing as she tried to sit up. 

Joan looked at her, "'Wait' what?" Joan asked a little harshly.

"Lose the attitude, JoJo," she said, pressing a hand against the wound in her stomach as she slowly sat up, her face paling a little at the effort. "This summer, when you told me why you were there..." 

Joan was still upset and looking at her almost angrily, "I told you the truth. I *did* have Lyme Disease, but I'd been seeing God before that, talking to Him before that. But nobody else would buy it. And because they were all so sure and-and...well, other stuff too...I let them convince me that it was all because I was sick, but it wasn't, it *isn't*..." Joan said quietly, but with firmness, "And when I got here, the night-the night you were stabbed...He was here. He was your 'angel'. He was the *only* doctor that would look at you in the face. And I yelled at Him for *you*. I practically begged, I *did* beg for Him not to let you die. And He didn't, so a little hug seems like one of the littlest, stupidest things I could do to show how much-how much I was grateful...because I couldn't think of any other way at the moment!" she said. 

Judith looked stricken, her eyes full of tears again. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Joan looked at her for a long moment, then took a shaky breath, closing her eyes, "No...I'm sorry..." she shook her head a little, "I shouldn't have yelled..." she sighed, "I mean, He told me the suggestion wouldn't be easy...You'd think I'd listen by now..." she muttered.

She swiped the tears from her eyes, shrugging a little and lowering her gaze to the bed. 

Joan looked at her uncertainly, "S-so...we're okay? A-and you...believe me?"

"I believe you," she murmured.

Joan let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and let her shoulders slump, "Thanks..." she whispered.

"I didn't do anything." Judith slowly laid back down, still curled up on her side.

Joan pulled the blankets up over her, "Yes you did...You did what nobody else would. Not even my family....You believed me," Joan said softly. "I-I guess I'll go now...like you asked earlier..."

"Have you talked to Adam since he left?" she murmured, her eyes closing.

Joan stopped moving toward the door and sighed, going back and sitting next to the bed, "No...I mean, we talk or whatever because of Physics and stuff, but..."

"Don't be mad at him, JoJo. Not because of me." 

Joan looked at her, hurt filling her eyes, "I just don't get it...Why did he just abandon me like that? He just-just ran away..." she whispered.

"Talk to him. Ask him," she whispered back. 

Joan let her eyes fall to the bed, "I don't know if I can..." she admitted.

Judith let out a breath. "You love him." 

Joan nodded silently, still not able to look up.

Feeling tired and weak, she reached her hand out to her friend. 

Joan took her hand, knowing it still hurt Judith to move and realizing she'd been moving quite a bit in the last little while.

A tear leaked from the corner of one of her eyes and she held onto Joan's hand, her eyes closed. 

Joan's forehead furrowed a little, "Jude...do you need more stuff for the pain?"

"It doesn't work anyway." 

Joan frowned, "What do you mean 'it doesn't work'?" 

"Stuff to take away the pain. It just dulls it for awhile," she murmured, half-asleep.

Joan sighed, "Well, but...do you need more?"

"No." 

Joan nodded slowly, "Okay...Do you want me to go?"

Judith didn't answer. She had already fallen asleep.

Joan looked at her and realized she was asleep then sighed deeply. She'd stay, she decided, in case Judith woke up. So that it didn't look like she'd run or abandoned her or something. Joan still couldn't believe she'd told somebody her secret and that she'd been believed. She'd gotten so used to being alone with that...burden...that she wasn't sure what to do now that someone else knew. She sat back in the chair. Either way, Joan knew that everything would work out eventually. Because everything happened for a reason.

***

Judith made a face at the tray of food that was set in front of her, but had the decency to not remark until the nurse left. "What is this crap? This is worse than school food!" 

Joan laughed, "No, it's not. At least this is edible...mostly.." she said, using the fork to poke at the mound of white cement-like potatoes. She smirked, "But you've gotta eat it. I've got a surprise for you if you do."

She gave Joan a look. "You're gonna help me escape?" 

Joan rolled her eyes, "Eat. You'll find out only after you eat."

"The only thing worth eating this crap for is if it gets me out of this joint," she grumbled, reluctantly taking a bite of the potatoes and making a face. "Yuck. What is this?" 

Joan chuckled and picked up the menu, "Thanksgiving Dinner...Turkey, cranberry sauce, dressing, mashed potatoes and gravy...and pumpkin pie for dessert. With a choice of Milk or Juice."

She was quiet for a moment, then looked over at her friend. "Aren't you missing like, a family dinner?" 

Joan shrugged, "I spend lots of time with them and you were gonna be by yourself, so..." she said softly, uncomfortable as she mentioned Judith being alone. It had been three days and Fran had gone back to work yesterday. Two days after Judith had been stabbed. Bill had been ready to rush home, but when he heard that she was going to be alright, he cancelled his emergency return flight and stayed to give his speech and go to his conference.

"Yeah, well, I'm used to it." She shrugged, pretending like it was no big deal. She'd spent most of the holidays alone over the years, since she'd turned twelve. She made a face as she poked the cranberry sauce. "Who eats this stuff?" 

Joan swallowed hard, realizing how lucky she was. Yeah, her dad had to leave at weird hours or in the middle of stuff, but he always made an effort to schedule time when he knew one of his children had something going on. And she knew that if it were her in the hospital bed, the President of the United States could be asking for her father and he wouldn't be anywhere but by her bedside.

Joan tried to smirk, "Well, according to my dad, cranberry sauce is ambrosia..."

Judith raised an eyebrow. "It looks like a blood clot."

Joan grimaced, "Ewww! Judith! Gross!"

She chuckled a little, then winced as a pain shot through her stomach. Closing her eyes, she let out a breath, a faint smile still on her lips. "Sorry." 

Joan laughed with her, but her smile faded when she saw Judith's pain. She knew that her friend would be okay, but every time she saw Judith hurting...She sighed. She'd accidentally walked in once, while they were changing the bandages...Joan had run from the room, pale, shaking and feeling ill. She'd spent twenty minutes in the bathroom and lost her lunch, realizing just how much of a miracle it was that Judith had survived. She shrugged, "It's okay..." she whispered. She picked up the fork and stuck it in the pie, "Why don't you eat dessert first? Defy convention."

"Hopefully the pumpkin pie is better than the rest of this junk." She took a bite. "Ah. Something edible. Thank God. Literally." 

Joan chuckled a little and shook her head, "I'll tell Him you said so..."

She smiled. "Thanks." She took another small bite of the pie, dipping it in the whipped cream.

Joan looked at her, "But I'm still not giving you the surprise until you finish all of the stuff on that tray."

"Oh, come on, JoJo. That's like...cruel and unusual punishment. Isn't it enough I died once? If I eat all that crap it might actually kill me for good." 

Joan's smile faded and she swallowed hard, "That's not funny, Judith..." she whispered, looking down to hide the tears that had suddenly come to her eyes.

She glanced over at Joan, immediately feeling guilty. "Shit. I'm sorry, I was just...trying to make a joke." 

Joan lifted her gaze, "You think joking about not having you around is funny?" she shook her head, "Please...don't...I-I don't know what I would've done if-if..." Joan stopped speaking, her chin trembling.

Judith bit her lower lip and let out a breath. "I'm sorry." 

Joan nodded, "Just promise me you won't joke about that kind of stuff anymore..." she looked at Judith earnestly, "I'm serious...I really *don't* know what I'd do without you...What I'd do if I lost you..."

Feeling uncomfortable and not sure how to respond, she simply nodded a little and stared at her tray of food. "Do me a favor?" 

Joan looked at her suspiciously, "What...?"

"Go down the hall to the vending machine and get me some Doritos?" she asked hopefully.

Joan laughed, "After you eat what they gave you and I give you your surprise, you may not want them...So eat!"

"You're not seriously gonna make me eat the blood clot are you?" 

Joan rolled her eyes, "Fine. But everything else."

Sighing, Judith reluctantly worked on eating what could only loosely be defined as food, making faces and grumbling the whole time. 

Joan grinned and produced a bag of Doritos, Swedish Fish, and a bottle of rootbeer, "Tada!"

Judith's mouth dropped open. "I love you. Oh, real food." 

Joan chuckled and snagged a few Swedish Fish, "I'm glad you approve."

Judith popped a Dorito into her mouth and closed her eyes, savoring the taste.

"Knock, knock!" a masculine voice called, pushing the door open.

Joan's eyes widened and she snatched the junk food away, shoving it hastily back in her bag, "Mr. Montgomery!" she exclaimed in surprise, smiling like a deer in the headlights.

"Ah! Joan! Didn't expect to see you here! I thought you'd be at home having dinner with your family!" he said, smiling.

Judith opened her eyes, tensing a little. "Yeah, for some reason she wanted to stay here with me instead. I told her I was used to spending Thanksgiving alone, but...Joan's a good friend." 

Bill nodded, "Obviously..."

Joan blushed, "It-it's really no problem...um...Mrs. Montgomery had-had patients...she said you wouldn't be here until tomorrow..."

Bill smiled, "My conference ended early. The presenter for the last day had to cancel," he looked slightly uncomfortable, "His daughter broke her leg at soccer camp..."

“Well, I hope she's okay," Judith said nonchalantly. "JoJo, can I have the Doritos back?" 

Joan looked back and forth between them uncomfortably. She reached into her bag and slowly brought out the Doritos, handing them to Judith.

Bill nodded, "Oh, I'm sure she will be. He's just overreacting...It was a simple fracture from what I heard."

Joan looked down. This had to be hurting Judith. Another presenter at the conference had left to go home to his daughter who'd only *broken a bone* and Judith's hadn't even come home after she'd died and been resuscitated? Joan stared at her hands in her lap, trying to be invisible.

"Well, sorry you had to come home early." Her voice was slightly distant and she opened the bag of Doritos again, nibbling on one.

Bill shrugged, "That's alright...He was going to speak on the different 'cries for attention' that are exhibited by teens. I wasn't particularly interested in that segment anyway."

Joan closed her eyes, it hurt her to hear this, never mind how Judith felt. It hurt to hear that her friend was basically ignored all the time. No wonder she was always trying insane things. At least Will and Helen apologized to Luke and tried to make up for any mistakes they made, any times they passed over him.

"Yeah, no reason to want to hear about that, huh?" There was the tiniest hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Shouldn't you be having dinner?" 

Bill frowned, "I decided to stop in for a minute before I went to my dinner appointment..." he glanced at his watch, "I've only got another twenty minutes."

Joan closed her eyes in disbelief. He wasn't staying? He'd not come home right away and now he wasn't even going to stay for more than half an hour? That seemed wrong to Joan. She didn't understand how Judith's parents could leave her so soon after everything.

"Well, don't let me keep you." Judith folded up the bag of Doritos. "I wouldn't want you to be late for something so important."

Bill raised his eyebrows, "Thanks for being so understanding sweetheart," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Joan felt her blood boil. How could he actually believe that Judith was alright with this? Joan gritted her teeth to keep from saying something.

"Have fun." She pulled away from him a little.

Bill sighed, a brief look of confusion flitting across his face.

Joan watched as he straightened and went back to the door, biting her tongue until she tasted blood to keep from saying something mean as he walked out or maybe standing up and smacking him.

Judith set the bag of Doritos on her tray. "Thanks for the real food, JoJo." 

Joan looked at her hesitantly, her eyes saying what she couldn't, "Sure..." she said softly.

"Don't." She shook her head a little.

Joan was silent a moment then she suddenly burst out, "It's just not right! How can he just leave like that? And your mom too! It's Thanksgiving, for God's sake! And you almost died only three days ago! Shit!"

She let out a breath, feeling tired and not really wanting to deal with the reality of her life at the moment. "It's enough that you're here." 

Joan looked at her, tears in her eyes, "I-I'm just...really sorry...You shouldn't have to say that. You shouldn't have to have me be the only person with you on Thanksgiving..."

Judith laid back against her pillows, staring up at the ceiling. 

Joan chewed half-heartedly at her Swedish Fish, not really enjoying them any more. She pushed the bag away and sighed, watching Judith. Why did everything have to be so screwed up?

***

Will sat down at the kitchen table after setting the spaghetti down and glancing briefly at Joan's empty spot. "Has anyone heard from Joan?" 

Helen looked at Will, "She's with Judith again. She should be home soon. Visiting hours were over a little while ago..."

Joan suddenly burst in the front door and slammed it shut then stomped over to them, "I cannot* believe it! What _possessed_ \--?!" she muttered to herself.

Luke frowned, looking at her. "Okay..." 

"Problems?" Kevin asked.

Joan's lips pressed together, "Only if you think someone who almost died less than a week ago being left all alone for hours, being ignored by the people that are supposed to care the most is a problem!" she snapped sarcastically.

"Okay then." He shook his head and took a bite of his meal. 

Will frowned. "Joan? What's going on?" 

Helen looked at her, "Joan, what is it, sweetie?"

Joan sat down with a sigh, a lump coming to her throat, "How can they just leave her?" she looked at Helen and Will, "How can they just..." she shook her head, her eyes confused and hurt.

Luke realized she was talking about Judith's parents and he wasn't exactly surprised by the news. He didn't know the other girl all that well but he'd definitely gotten the impression that she was on her own most of the time. He thought of Grace and how bad things were with her mother, but at least she had her dad, who seemed to be a good person. 

Will reached out and rested a hand on her arm.

Helen went around the table and hugged her. Joan looked at them, "Fran just...left. Just went back to work, the day before Thanksgiving and didn't even get Thanksgiving off! And her dad!" Joan scoffed, "Shit! He came home early. You know why?"

Helen shook her head, not even scolding Joan for her language. She was obviously distressed beyond the breaking point.

Joan looked at them incredulously, "The presenter at his conference for the last day had to cancel," she scoffed, "Because his daughter *broke her leg at soccer camp*! The guy cancelled because of a broken bone! And Bill couldn't even come home after hearing his daughter had *died* and-and..." she stopped, unable to say anymore, tears running down her cheeks.

Helen held her a moment. She'd known that Judith's family situation wasn't ideal, but she had no idea...

Joan sniffed, "He just...stopped in before going to some stupid dinner appointment! Both of them! They just left her! She almost died and-and it's like it's no big deal to them! It's like they don't even care!"

Will stared at his daughter in shock, unable to imagine not being by her side 24/7 if she'd been the one who was hurt. He shifted his gaze to Helen. 

"They just...left her alone on Thanksgiving?" Luke whispered.

Helen saw the same thing in Will's eyes that were in her own. If it had been Joan or any one of their children...They would *live* in the hospital. They had with Kevin. They'd been there every day for as long as possible. Helen all day and, after his paid leave ran out, Will was there after work.

Joan nodded at Luke's question, "Yeah. Fran went to some stupid lecture or something and Bill was supposed to be at his conference but then he got back...Only he didn't stay. He had to go to a *dinner* appointment. His daughter was in the hospital eating rubber turkey and cement potatoes with..." she blushed, "a little contraband...and he couldn't bother to stay..."

Kevin gazed at her. "I should go see her. Being in the hospital sucks." 

"We should all go see her," Luke murmured, looking at his plate and feeling guilty for being so wrapped up in studying after someone he knew had been so brutally attacked. "Freidman keeps asking if she'd be okay with him visiting, but...I didn't know what to tell him." 

Joan smiled a little, "Tell him she'd like that..." she swallowed hard, "I just...don't understand..."

Helen had no answers for her and just held her.

Will was silent for a moment. "Her parents are gone a lot," he murmured.

Joan nodded then frowned darkly, "Like that's any excuse. She died. I mean, I remember you and mom were there every day for Kevin and for me. Bill didn't even bother and Fran didn't even last a week! And Kevin wasn't gonna die! Judith did! She actually did die..." Joan shook her head and looked at Will and Helen, "Could-could..." she sighed.

"What, sweetheart?" Helen asked softly.

Joan shrugged biting her lip, "It-it...no...There's no way..."

"What is it?" Will gazed at her. 

She looked at them, "If they're not here now...what about when she gets out of the hospital?" Joan whispered.

Will exchanged a look with Helen, holding a silent conversation with their eyes. He nodded slightly to his wife. 

Helen nodded a little too she brushed Joan's hair behind her ear, "She'll come here. As long as Fran and Bill agree."

Joan looked at them, "Really? Y-you'd do that?" she hugged her mom, "I think...I'm the luckiest person ever...because I have you and dad..." she whispered into Helen's shoulder, tears creating a spot on her mother's shirt.

Helen just held her, not saying a word and looked at Will.

His eyes were sad as he gazed at them and a silence fell over the room, each lost in their own thoughts.

Joan finally looked at them, "The saddest part is...I don't think Fran and Bill realize what they're missing out on...They don't get it...They don't see the ripples...And how much, every time they don't show up or have to be gone, it hurts Judith..." she looked at her mom and dad, "They miss out on stuff like this...On...being connected..."

Helen looked at her, "Well, Judith is lucky to have you as a friend...She's not alone anymore. She has you. And she has the rest of us...She's just as much a part of the family as any of us, I think..." she murmured.

"She's like a second daughter," Will said quietly, looking at her. 

Kevin glanced at his dad, then back at Joan. "She's pretty cool." 

Joan smiled at them, "What she didn't have before, she's got now, huh?"

Helen nodded, "Exactly...Don't worry about Judith anymore...We're all gonna take care of her."

Joan smiled at Helen then went around the table, giving each of them a hug, amazed that she was so lucky to have such a wonderful family that cared so much.


End file.
